Finalmente serás mío
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Después de la batalla contra el guardian de la niebla, Byakuran recordara como es que se obsesiono con Mukuro y como realmente fue que lo conocio.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fic de Katekyo que he hecho, es que me encanta el 10069!

La historia es algo lineal al anime al inicio, pero los mundos alternos son creación mía al igual que el final, por lo que no se le puede considerar spoiler.

Las aclaraciones de la historia las diré hasta el final. Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Finalmente serás mío.**

Espero en mi cuarto por tu llegada; nunca llegas tarde… incluso si finges ser un subordinado, Exactamente en la hora correcta entras para darme las mismas flores Daturas, solo te sonrió, es mejor de esta forma esconder nuestro verdadero cometido; pero la verdad es que ya me canse de esta actuación que solo retrasa lo inevitable.

Revelo tu verdadero nombre y también tu propósito, ¿de verdad pensabas que podías engañarme Leonardo Lippi? ¿O debería decir Rokudo Mukuro? Como sea, tu sola presencia me impresiono, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Eres tan tentador, frente a mi esta un sensual demonio de sonrisa maldita, cuyo delgado cuello, delicado cuerpo y deliciosas caderas… no me ayudaba mucho a mantener control de mi lujuria; la verdad es que tuve que contenerme para no besar tu preciosa piel.

Me desafías, acepto con gusto, esta batalla será fácil y el resultado es claro. Al final gane, yaces derrotado en el piso, inconsciente y con tu cuerpo fresco por la sangre, vengo a ti solo para oler tu cuello y tocar tu cabello, ah te extrañe tanto.

Nunca recordarías esto, pero siempre guardare en mi mente ese momento: cuando nos conocimos.

***** Inicio de Flash Back *****

En aquel tiempo estaba en la universidad, el "mismo" mundo donde encontré a Shou-chan, estaba solo caminando en el jardín de la escuela cuando empuje accidentalmente a alguien haciéndolo caer en la fuente.

-¡lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- sonreí inconscientemente, sintiéndome tonto.

-ah eso dolió, ¿estás ciego o eres estúpido?- él se sobaba su cabeza.

- eso fue un accidente.

-¡oya! Es tu culpa que mis ropas estén todas mojadas

-¡hey! Yo no era el que leía mientras caminaba

-pero yo puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-no te creo.

-¿oh no?- tomo mi brazo para jalarme para que quedara tan mojado como él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué? – Puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me silenció.- esa es mi venganza kufufu.

Su toque se sentía tibio y su sonrisa sarcástica lucia atractiva, se levanto y me ayudo también.

-mi libro favorito esta todo arruinado. Necesitare secarlo después.

-¿qué libro es?

-La Divina Commedia di Dante Aligheri.

-oh, ya veo.

-me tengo que ir.- tomo mi hombro y beso mi mejilla.- adiós, me gustaría verte otra vez kufufu.

-¡hey espera!, ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre!.- pero solo me guiño el ojo, después de eso, desapareció de la escena.

Fue un corto y simple momento pero lo recuerdo bastante bien, me habías interesado, con tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo y aquellos ojos azules como el cielo; aunque claro, no tanto como para volverte un vicio, eso fue hasta la segunda vez que nos encontramos.

Para ese entonces ya sabía cómo funcionaban mis habilidades, así que tan solo tenía que buscar el poder más devastador para cumplir mis objetivos, ese era el trinisette; lamentablemente no tenía mucha información sobre éste, la única fuente donde podía saber más de ello era la mafia. Esta búsqueda de información fue la que me llevo hasta encontrarme con los Vongola y su muy interesante guardián de la niebla.

Era la fiesta del cumpleaños del decimo, sus invitados eran un poco extraños pero en cierta forma entretenidos, además era divertido ver al pequeño arcobaleno tratar de esa forma al líder de la mafia; todas las familias estaban ahí, se me hizo curioso que una persona que odia tanto a la mafia estuviera ahí.

Me acerque a ti con curiosidad, bebías tranquilamente una copa de whisky en uno de los corredores del lugar; pero algo en ti había cambiado, ahora uno de tus bellos ojos azules se había tornado rojo.

-¿aburrido?- te pregunte para llamar tu atención.

-un poco.- me veías con pereza y sin ganas de empezar una conversación.

-sí, en especial porque todos los presentes de aquí son de la mafia, es raro que alguien normal hable con ellos.- por supuesto estaba mintiendo.

-con que eres una persona normal.- me empujaste contra la pared para vernos frente a frente.- oya, tu mirada me dice que eres una persona algo extraña.

-¿en serio?- te conteste con cierta picardía.

-kufufu pero los más extraños… - se acerco para susurrar muy cerca en mi oído.- son los más interesantes, ¿no lo crees?

Tu voz retumbaba en mi mente y me hacía temblar de la excitación, además la forma en la que me mirabas tas seductoramente… demasiado perfecto, cada gesto, cada movimiento, ¡cualquier cosa tuya solo me provocaba más!

Pero no pude hacerte nada aunque lo deseara, ya que tu fiel seguidora se acercaba.

-Mukuro-sama debemos irnos, el jefe nos llama.

-gracias mi linda Chrome, tengo que irme, arrivederci.

Para entonces lo único en lo que podía pensar era en capturarte y hacerte mío en cualquiera de los mundos pero eras muy difícil de encontrar. El poder que tanto buscaba lo había conseguido fácilmente aunque no con resultados favorables; quizás por ello mismo me deje llevar por simples sentimientos humanos para cumplir mi otro deseo, ¡que patético habría lucido en ese entonces!, ¡actuar de esa forma tan vergonzosa solo por ti!, ¡en verdad que era idiota!

Pero hasta en los errores se encuentran ventajas, incluso si cuestan enormes sacrificios.

En una de las tantas dimensiones en las que había derrotado y humillado totalmente a la familia Vongola logre saber donde podría encontrarte con mayor facilidad, aunque siendo un guardián ese puesto te importaba en lo más mínimo; pasabas la mayor parte de tu tiempo en el centro Kokuyo, lo único que tenía que hacer era derrotar a tus leales subordinados y hacerte salir de tu escondite, sonaba tan fácil de hacerlo.

Millefiore había acabado con ellos pero aun no salías, la única que aun defendía el territorio era esa niña crédula de Chrome, que aunque estuviera toda lastimada seguía peleando, que inútil. Antes de darle final a la batalla se atrevió a sonreírme orgullosamente y luego caer.

Cuando la batalla acabo su cuerpo y todo el lugar fue envuelto por la neblina, una extraña sensación me recorrió presintiendo lo peor. Al fin disipada la niebla, todos mis subordinados llamaron diciendo que a aquellos que habían derrotado desaparecieron, me acerque con cierta inquietud al cuerpo de esa chica solo para ver lo que más temía, todo fue una ilusión, al que había matado era a ti.

¿Cómo pude haber caído en una trampa? ¡De verdad que era un idiota como para haber caído en una ilusión de ese tipo! Me enfurecí y renegué de ese destino, ¡no puedo aceptar esa derrota! Pedí que todo desapareciera, no aceptaba el hecho de haber sido derrotado en ese juego.

Ese mundo fue el perfecto para llevar a cabo mis planes, utilice todos mis recursos para realizar el experimento que después se convertiría en un éxito, el traer a otro Byakuran de un mundo alterno, fue difícil, y casi destruí ese mundo, los resultados no eran muy convincentes pero aun así servían. Aquel que te asesino en otro mundo es al que llamo Ghost.

***** Fin del Flash back*****

Disfruto viéndote como duermes en el sofá aunque tus brazos estén atados a esta, debo prevenir que no escapes ahora que al fin te he capturado; no desaprovechare ni un solo segundo ahora que al fin te tengo.

Me acerco a tu rostro y lo tomo entre mis manos, aprovecho para besarte y probar tus deliciosos labios y boca, me pregunto si despertaras cómo toda una princesa que recibe el beso de su príncipe; acaricio la suave piel de tu rostro mientras una de mis manos se enreda en tu cabello.

Me levante para salir de la habitación pero escuche ruidos, ¿tan pronto te habías recuperado?

-¿has despertado Mukuro-kun?- me acerco de nuevo a ti.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?

-Tengo mis razones, pero debo aclararte que desde ahora eres mío.

-kufufu, ya veo, lamentablemente no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no Mukuro- kun? No tienes ningún derecho de quejarte, después de todo…- te tomo de la barbilla mientras me siento sobre tus piernas para subir tu camisa y acariciar tu vientre.- desde el momento en que caíste en mi trampa me perteneces.

-quítate ahora mismo… me das asco.

-jajaja, eres todo un mentiroso, además tú tienes la culpa, sino me hubieras provocado de esa forma cuando nos conocimos esto nunca hubiera pasado.

-¿de qué hablas?- me miras con cierta extrañeza.

-oh, de nada Mukuro-kun, solo bromeaba.- te robo un beso aunque te enojes por ello para luego levantarme e irme de la habitación.- solo no olvides que hare contigo cualquier cosa que desee.

Al fin, después de vivir por cientos de diferentes mundos, finalmente serás mío.

* * *

Ok, por si les quedo una de estas dudas será mejor aclararla.

1.- El primer mundo alterno es igual al de Shouichi cuando va a la universidad, excepto que en ese mundo Shouchi no conoce a Byakuran, además de que la familia Estraneo nunca mato a la familia de Mukuro por lo que nuestro ilusionista es una persona normal.

2.- Sobre el primer mundo, ¿Por qué Mukuro leía La Divina Commedia?, este libro es de origen italiano y cuenta sobre el infierno, purgatorio y cielo. Una pequeña referencia de que Mukuro estaba interesado en esta clase de mundos XD.

3.- En el segundo mundo Mukuro acepta su derrota ante Tsuna y poco después los Vongola le ayudan a salir de la prisión. Por eso se encuentra libre para disfrutar de un simple cumpleaños. Byakuran aun no tenía el Tri ni set y mucho menos eran famosos los Millefiore.

4.- El único cambio significativo aquí es que los de Kokuyo rescataron antes a Mukuro.

Ok, creo que eso sería todo, cualquier queja o pregunta por favor comentarla.

También existe un fan art en deviantart con el mismo nombre, pueden encontrarlo en el profile Ratachicle.

Este fic también lo subí a la pagina Amor Yaoi, ya que mi versión en ingles no tuvo mucho éxito que digamos u.u (ni un solo review) cuando ahí sí, así que aquí también subiré mi traducción al español, además que si habrá otros 2 capis más, pero solo se agregaran a los fics en español, pues de verdad me enoje que en el de ingles (donde debería de haber mas lectores) no hubiera nada)

Bueno eso es todo. Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Aleluya, aleluya, y mas aleluya que ya se actualizo este fic.

Agradecimientos a Erza chan y Sebi sempai quienes me acordaba este fic.

Esta historia no sería nada sin Gackt, Vamps, Vocaloid y mis lectoras *o*

Este capitulo va dedicado a Erza, ¡feliz cumpleaños! algo atrasado el regalo jejejeje pues debía ser el 27 de febrero, pero ahi esta.

Espero les agrade, personalmente, debo ir por otra transfusión de sangre.

* * *

No han pasado ni dos horas y ya extraño ver ese preocupado rostro cansado, ver esos parpados aferrarse a seguir cerrados para evitar ver al que le venció.

A pesar de que el tiempo y el futuro están en mis manos no puedo esperar, estoy impaciente por poseer lo que me pertenece. Le obligo a oler una extraña droga que le hace despertar de esta su pesadilla.

-¡Mukuro-kun eres un dormilón! Te dejo sin mi supervisión un momento y vuelves a quedarte dormido, no tienes remedio.- le sonreía mientras le regañaba como si fuera un niño.

-kufufu, lamento decepcionarlo "Byakuran-sama", pero después de cómo me dejo en la pelea, ¿qué más podía esperar?

-mnm no lo sé… esperaba que fueras un poco más fuerte.

-kufufu… lo mismo debería decir, no terminaste tu trabajo.- me miraba retadoramente.- habías dicho que sufriría una verdadera muerte.

-ah, pero ya te había corregido, ¿es que lo olvidaste Mukuro-kun?

Me acerque a él, trato de moverse inútilmente, ¿que no se daba cuenta de que su propia corbata le aprisionaba sus muñecas? Era hermoso ver su cuerpo acostado y atrapado en ese sillón donde fingió muchas veces obedecer mis órdenes. Me incline sobre su cuerpo, probando sus labios aunque él no lo desease, me acerqué a su oído susurrándole la verdad que le esperaba.

-que desde que caíste en mi trampa eres mío y hare contigo lo que quiera.- mordí su oreja, su orgullo le impidió que gritara, lamí el pequeño hilo de sangre que broto ante su herida y de nueva cuenta bese sus labios, obteniendo de él la misma respuesta, he de decir que el sabor de nuestra sangre mezclada es algo exquisito.

-no te acerques más, el solo pensar ser tocado por ti me da nauseas.

-pero Mukuro-kun, te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor.-lamí la sangre que había quedado impresa sobre la herida de su ojo.- no cabe duda, tienes un delicioso sabor Mukuro-kun. Esta noche me pertenecerás.

Tembló y se negó rotundamente a eso, pero era claro que no le haría caso. Era la hora de ver como el fruto de mis esfuerzos rendirían esta noche; sus ropas fueron despojadas inmediatamente, dejando visible su perfecta anatomía, recorrí con mis manos todo lo que siempre desee tocar, su pecho, su vientre, su ombligo, sus muslos, todo reaccionaba ante la habilidad de las yemas de mis dedos.

Él se removía inútilmente, pero eso lo hacia ver más lindo y frágil, apretaba sus labios para evitar gemir, aprovechaba aquellos gestos para torturarlo más con mis besos y mis toques. Parecía un pez fuera del agua cuando mi lengua pasaba por esos suaves y levantados botones de piel en su pecho y que se erizaban más ante la húmeda y rasposa punta de mi lengua.

Solo hasta que toque la punta de la soñada hombría fue cuando no pudo evitar gemir, esa voz fue la culpable de todo, tiene un encanto que podría enloquecer a cualquier hombre en la faz de la Tierra; seguí tocando ese trozo de piel, a veces en línea y otras veces en círculos, él ya no podía evitar gritar, sabia que le gustaba pero seguía sin aceptarlo.

No me importo el momento en que mordió, use forzosamente su boca para lubricar los dedos de mi mano derecha; ellos buscaban el calor del interior de mi juguete, el cual, era un verdadero paraíso; entraban y salían para prepararlo a la fiesta.

Pero una llamada destrozo el ambiente, maldita sea la hora en que se mete Shou-chan. Acomode mis ropas, ya vería como arreglar el problema que había crecido abajo.

-tenían que interrumpirnos.- mire frustrado a mi preso quien solo me observaba con mucha cólera.- sigh, cuando te conocí creí que serías menos… como decirlo… ¿llorón?- las palabras le afectaron, estaba en blanco, creo que herí su orgullo… ah que más da, era la verdad y punto.- en fin, pensé que esto iba a ser más divertido. Acostúmbrate porque la próxima vez nada nos detendrá, te hare lo mismo cuando yo lo quiera; eres mi prisionero Mukuro-kun~

Salí de la habitación, escuchando como decía que se vengaría de mi en cuanto pudiera, solo le sonreí como siempre; Mukuro-kun es muy ingenuo, ni con la pelea que tuvimos quiere aceptar que puedo matarlo si lo deseara, aunque no valdría la pena destrozar semejante belleza. Tengo cosas que hacer, después veré que más hacer con mi invitado.

_*+*+*+*+POv+*+*+*+*_

Siento que el tiempo aquí es eterno, todo el cuerpo me duele por culpa de ese hombre, sabía que era perverso pero jamás creí que terminaría de esta forma, simplemente no pensaba que por esa razón me dejase con vida: para ser su zorra. Mordí mis labios al admitir lo que había pasado; mi orgullo se sentía desbastado por la pelea y esos insultos.

Siempre llegaba con un regalo, a veces dulces, chocolates, bombones o joyería, ¿Qué cree que soy, una chica? Cada uno de ellos fue directo a la basura; aumentando su furia contra mí.

No pienso permitirle a Byakuran salir ileso, ni crea que voy a quedarme a esperarlo.

Oya, si tan solo no existiera esta estúpida barrera.

Tendré que escapar a la antigua. Aprovechando que la corbata se había aflojado, moví mis manos hasta que una pudo salir del apretado nudo, con esa mano basto para librarme del molesto nudo que marca siempre de rojo mis muñecas. Me levante del sillón sintiendo al dar el primer paso que caería contra el suelo pero al menos pude equilibrarme; el dolor era demasiado, pero mi afán por escapar de aquí cuanto antes era más importante.

Al salir me sorprendí que este no era el mismo camino que había recorrido antes de la pelea, oya, ¿acaso en todo el tiempo que había estado inconsciente fui trasladado? A este paso no sabré si solo es un piso secreto o todo un nuevo edificio. Tsk, Byakuran resulto más astuto de lo que imaginaba, no sirvió ser un espía todo este tiempo.

Seguí caminando sin encontrarme más subordinados fuesen de cualquier escuadrón, era extraño esta clase de vacío. Entonces para mi fortuna escucha la voz de una niña. La encontré mirándose frustrada al espejo y con un peine en la mano; su azulado cabello era demasiado largo y bastante despeinado. ¿Qué hacia una mocosa aquí? Bueno al menos esperaba tener un poco de información sobre este lugar.

-nyu, esto es tan frustrante.

-kufufu, hola pequeña.- me aparecí ante ella, quizás tomándome mucha confianza aunque fuera una niña.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡hola!- me miro con brillos en los ojos, eso fue extraño siendo que para ella era un desconocido.- pues es difícil peinarse.- se miro de nueva cuenta al espejo, sacando su lengua.- quería presumirle a ese Zakuro lo bonito que era mi cabello arreglado.

-quizás te pueda ayudar un poco.

-¿en serio? Eso seria grandioso.

Tome el cepillo y empecé a arreglar su cabello, ella movía felizmente sus pies de un lado a otro mientras miraba complacida que le ayudara, este era el mejor momento para saber donde estaba y quien era ella.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-esto, mmm, el hogar de Byakuran-chan, mis compañeros y el mío.

-¿compañeros?- pregunte con extrañeza.

-sí, las…

Pero antes de que pudiera saberlo, llegaron varias personas que jamás había conocido; no estaban en ninguno de los reportes o fichas de Millefiore, pero por la presencia que me causaron, no han de ser simples subordinados.

-princesa, la estábamos esperando para el entrenamiento… oho.- me miro directamente a los ojos, se sorprendió un poco ante mi presencia pero aun así parecía que me conociera.- así que Mukuro-dono esta aquí, vaya, a Byakuran-sama le agradara saberlo.

-¿Mukuro-dono?- respondí confundido, entonces realmente sabía de mí. Me quede mirando a ese grupo tan extraño, por los anillos simbolos en su ropa, se sabía que si pertenecían a Millefiore.

-nos vamos de una buena vez idjit, tenemos una misión. Por si lo olvidan.- respondió un alto pelirrojo.

-cállate de una buena vez Zakuro, por cierto, ¿Qué clase de partido es este?-la niña miro al espejo, su cabello ahora era dividido con un partido de rayo; sigh, no podre quitarme la manía después de peinar tanto mi cabello y el de Chrome.

-pues…

-¡me gusta!- tomo mis manos mirándome tan inocentemente que parecía un ángel.- ¡ahora mi cabello esta tan bonito que a Byakuran-chan le encantara verlo!

-y tocarlo también, Bluebell-chan.- genial, hablando del diablo.- bueno chicos, no se retrasen más, además necesito estar a solas con Mukuro-kun.

-entendido Byakuran- sama.

El conjunto de cinco personas se había ido, dejándonos completamente a solas. Maldición esto es peor de lo que esperaba.

-fufufu, Mukuro-kun, parece que fallo tu intento de escape. Aunque debo admitir que fue agradable saber que tenias tu lado maternal.

-cierra la maldita boca.- conteste fastidiado, ya estaba harto de este sujeto.

-¡pero qué malo eres Mukuro-kun! Si tan solo fueras más dulce no tendrías que sufrir tanto.- entonces levanto su mano mostrándome ese anillo naranja.- creo que mereces un castigo por tratar de huir.

Lo demás quedo en penumbra, se que de nueva cuenta utilizo sus poderes en mí.

Maldito dolor.

Entonces me percate de algo.

Byakuran tenía un as bajo la manga, ese grupo no era nada común, sus poderes, las razones tras el Trinisette, todo aquello aun eran desconocido; ¿Cómo conseguir semejante información que no podía encontrarse fácilmente en el papeleo?

La única respuesta se encontraba en él.

Tenía que conseguir la verdad de sus labios.

Oya, pero me repugna la idea en que debo hacerlo. Tendría que ver si funcionará, supongo que sí; es un hombre rastrero que solo piensa en una sola cosa cuando estoy con él.

_*+*+*+*+POv+*+*+*+*_

Últimamente me estoy cansando de esto. Esperaba otro resultado. Quizás es debido a que me odia; violarlo no sería nada complicado pero deseaba que Mukuro-kun se entregara voluntariamente a mis deseos.

Sigh… castigarlo no es suficiente, ¡quiero poseer todo de él!, que grite mi nombre aunque sea en una mentira. Tomarlo por la fuerza tomaba el mismo resultado del que se pudiera obtener de Shou-chan, yo no quiero a un niño llorón en mi cama, sino a un demonio que se empate con mi maldad y perversión.

Bueno, qué más da, al menos el stress puede desvanecerse cuando peleo con Mukuro-kun.

Abro la puerta a mi habitación, que raro, todo está oscuro, ¿habrá intentado de nuevo escapar? Solo necesite de un paso para sentir algo en mi entrepierna. Enciendo la luz, fue grata mi sorpresa, pues el interesante guardián de la niebla estaba a tan pocos centímetros de mí, con su rodilla tocando ese punto tan sensible.

-kufufu estabas tardando.- esa sonrisa, hace mucho que no veía la causa de mi obsesión.

-que grata sorpresa Mukuro-kun, ¿a que se debe tu amabilidad?

-kufufu ¿tiene algo de malo que te reciba de esta forma?- acercaba más su pierna a la mía, maldición, se siente bien.

-claro que no fufufu. Pero si lo haces es porque quieres algo, ¿me equivoco?

-oya, no eres tan tonto como creía.- estaba a tan pocos centímetro de mi, si lo deseaba, podía chocar mi frente contra la de él.- pero qué prefieres, ¿ofrecerme lo que deseo después de darte lo que quieres? O ¿negarte sin tener nada a cambio?- sus traviesos dedos iban por los botones del chaleco que hoy vestía.

Ah decisiones… ¿Qué elegir? ¡Obvio!

Le tome de la cintura jalándole hacia a mí, tome su mentón y le planté un beso, esta vez cooperaba, así que nuestras lenguas pudieron danzar con el mismo ritmo del baile, tan delicioso, dulces gemidos escapaban de él; sus manos atendían mi pecho aun cubierto por la prenda.

Terminamos forzosamente nuestro contacto, una delgada línea era la única cosa que nos unía.

Lo acorrale contra la pared, quitándole la odiosa gabardina y rompiendo su camiseta, ya luego con seguiría otra; besaba esos deliciosos hombros marcándolos con mis colmillos, quería que ahora mi marca cubriera todo su cuerpo. Pegaba mi cadera con la suya, sintiendo sus temblores cuando sentía como la lujuria tocaba su bien formada retaguardia.

-fufufu, ¿nervioso Mukuro-kun?

-kufufu, ¿de qué estás hablando?- entonces movió su cuerpo logrando que el contacto fuera más cercano, provocándome soltar un gemido ante tan atrevido movimiento.- solo que estas siendo demasiado rápido.

-mnm quizás.- toque con morbosidad su pecho, Mukuro-kun si que sabía hacer ejercicio.

Me aburrí de eso y le baje los pantalones, lo voltee momentáneamente para besarlo y acariciar nuestros miembros conjuntos con una sola mano; rodeaba con sus piernas las mías pidiendo más contacto.

Sus largas uñas rasgaban mi ya desnuda espalda, el calor era sofocante y la ropa solo impedía que nuestro juego llegara más lejos.

De verdad que valió la pena mandar a hacer estas paredes a prueba de sonido.

Los preciosos ecos que salían de su boca me indicaban que el gustaba de este baile.

-¡mnm! Ah más… ¡aah!

-espera un poco Mukuro-kun.- conteste sintiendo como el sudor bajaba de mi sien.- yo aun quiero divertirme.

Lo voltee de nuevo teniendo a mi vista su bien formada espalda, acaricie con un dedo esta; el sudor hacia ver su piel como algo divino.

Uno… dos… entraron y prepararon el templo que hoy saquearía.

Él no dejaba de gemir y jadear ante las sensaciones que le brindaba. Pero creo que era demasiado para mi juguete.

-apúrate… ah, no lo soportare más.

-yo tampoco.- confesé.

Termine desesperándome, apenas si lo pude preparar con esos dos invitados cuando desee que el principal entrara. La sensación era indescriptible, destrozar sus entrañas de esta forma era un lujo del que fui primero en probar. Empecé a moverme a través de aquel túnel que llegaba a lastimarme, aunque supongo que no tanto como al dueño original; pero no tardo en acostumbrarse.

Estas sensaciones eran demasiado para un humano, poseer a esta clase de demonio era un platillo enorme. Pero no me rendiría, es a él a quien he estado buscando tanto tiempo.

Que indeciso podía llegar ser, entrar y salir, sin elegir permanentemente una de estas acciones.

Mordía su cuello, aprisionaba con mis manos su libido, quería alcanzar el cielo y mostrarle a Dios del placer que gozamos los pecadores.

Aunque sea un tan efímero gozo.

No lo soportare más, esto es demasiado incluso para mí, he empezado a ver la luz cuando alcance un punto donde Mukuro-kun grito con mayor fuerza.

Aun así, quiero forcejear hasta llegar a lo más profundo.

-ah ¡ahí!- me ordeno, gustosamente seguí su mandato.- esto… ya no puedo… ¡hmm!

-un poco más…- me sujete a la línea de sus caderas moviéndolas con mayor velocidad hacia mi.- ¡Mukuro-kun!

No sé qué paso en ese momento, fue una sensación que lleno todos mis sentidos, ¿había fallecido en lo que llaman "una dulce muerte"? no, solo sentía que mi cuerpo entero flotaba entre nubes.

Todo término como debía de ser, en un instante había vuelto a mi mortalidad. Estaba hincado y con mi amante sobre mis piernas, la respiración regresaba tan lentamente que me exasperaba.

El ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad.

Le abrace, tocando de nueva cuenta su preciosa piel, usando de base sus hombros. Esto había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Por ello, Mukuro-kun merece su recompensa.

-¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?- conteste irónicamente.

-kufufu, me agrada que no olvides nuestro trato.- sonrió cual demonio separándose de mi agarre y recogiendo su ropa. - ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? Sabes a quienes me refiero.

-oh, ellos.- conteste con un inocente gesto; jale de nuevo a mi compañero sentándolo sobre mis piernas, "accidentalmente" rozando nuestros sexos. – simple Mukuro-kun, ellos son las verdaderas coronas fúnebres.

-¿¡que acabas de decir!- respondió con gran sorpresa.

-tranquilo, te contare todo lo que quieras…

Porque es mi amante y jamás permitiría que escaparas de nueva cuenta. Le daré toda la información que desee aun si pone en peligro mi misión, ¿qué podía perder?

_*+*+*+*+POv+*+*+*+*_

Había obtenido lo que deseaba: la total confianza de Byakuran. Cualquier cosa que deseara me era dada en bandeja de plata.

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí pero debo admitir que no es un tan mal lugar. Byakuran me ha tratado desde aquella ocasión como el invitado de honor, un cuarto lleno de lujos y comodidades: chocolates, ropa fina y elegante, flores, adornos de lujo… no escatimaba en nada. Esta era una jaula de oro de la que tristemente me estaba acostumbrando.

Lo sabía todo: Millefiore, las coronas fúnebres, la verdad detrás de GHOST, los arcobalenos, sus poderes. Incluso tenía mis sospechas sobre la función de Uni con el Trinissete. Lamentablemente la información que tenía no servía poseerla si no podía compartirla, no había forma de comunicarse con los Varia. Lo había intentado todo, pero nada servía, estas paredes realmente eran una prisión.

Pero no me molestaba quedarme aquí, hacía tiempo que me había acostumbrado a sus besos, a sus caricias y a ese endemoniado vaivén que provocaba mis más bajos instintos.

No debí ser tan abierto con él. Desde aquella vez, ya no se qué pensar sobre Byakuran.

*****Flash Back*****

Aun recuerdo aquella vez que hicimos el amor salvajemente una y otra vez sobre la roja alfombra de mi habitación; me hacía sentir indefenso ante su poder.

-Ah, Mukuro-kun, te extrañe.- se detenía momentáneamente, y es que su boca estaba tan ocupada como la propia.

-kufufu, ¿extrañar?, no fue hace unas cuantas horas que nos vimos.- sujetaba con fuerza su virilidad, lamiéndola con cuidado.

-sí.- hmm, demasiado, sentir esos exasperantes labios en la punta de mi deseo me hacía temblar de la excitación.- esa reunión era tan aburrida~

-oya, y lo dice el jefe de los Millefiore.

Se levanto con cuidado jalándome de la mano para sentarme sobre su fuerte musculo.

-esto es más divertido.

-¡aah!, hmm.- Dios, ¿Cómo podía este hombre hacerme sucumbir a su infierno? – idiota, me lastimas.

-fufufu, pero admítelo.- acercando su boca a mi oído.- te encanta.

Otro nuevo tango, de nuevo tomando el rol de compañero; insisto, este hombre es un verdadero demonio, su ardiente mirada me terminara volviéndome cenizas.

Le abrazo del cuello para tener oportunidad de participar en este juego; los pechos se tocan con cada exhalación, las piernas se entrelazan buscando más de este éxtasis.

-más, hmm ¡dame más!- y sin darme cuenta, imploro más de su dulce castigo.

- te daré todo lo que quieras.

Es tan vergonzoso aceptar esto, pero también tan placentero. Acostarse con el enemigo, que ironía, peor aún, aceptar con gusto ser su esclavo en la cama.

Mantenemos nuestros labios a cierta distancia, las nubes de aliento chocan y nosotros no paramos de reír; kufufu esto no es una estúpida historia de romance, nosotros no somos dos idiotas enamorados, nuestra única base es el sexo, así de sencillo es esto.

Y aun así con eso basta.

Ya estoy acostumbrado a que las noches acaben en mañanas, a oler su perfume aun después de una ducha, ver sus marcas en mi piel. ¡Dios, déjame ser yo mismo cuando estoy entre sus brazos!

Es obvio que el mundo sabe de nuestra relación, los gritos son más que suficientes evidencias de nuestras acciones.

Pero sigo exigiendo más.

-¡ah! ¡AAH!, Byakuran.- en algún momento, decir su nombre causaba revoloteos en mi estomago.- ¡MÁS!, ahí… hmmm, ¡NO PARES!

Flores blancas rodeaban nuestros cuerpos, el paraíso perdido era alcanzado con nuestras manos; no era necesario nada más. En algún momento le di la espalda a la moral y me deje sucumbir ante los deseos de Judas.

Grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo la prueba irrefutable de nuestro encuentro en mi interior.

Rendidos aun en el suelo, él se acerco robándome un beso y acostándose cómodamente en mis desnudas piernas.

-Mukuro-kun.- acariciando las hebras de mi cabello me sonrió como si se tratase de un tierno niño.- ¿me quieres?

-kufufufu, por supuesto que no, bien sabes que te odio.

-fufufu, buena respuesta.- en ese momento no entendí que quería decir con eso.- desde el inicio me has mentido, no eres como Shou-chan u otros subordinados. Eres mi traidor, y solo por eso, eres el más honesto de todos.

-… Byakuran…

-hmm.- entonces se levanto un poco besando mi pecho.- por eso me gustas.

*****Fin del flash Back*****

Aun me causa gracia como entro un día a mi habitación presumiendo su nueva gabardina que había mandado a hacer a semejanza de la mía: "_para complementarme con la de mi esposa_" fue la razón que me relato. Kufufufu, fue tan gracioso golpearlo por ese comentario; el gran líder Millefiore llorando como niño regañado porque le habían lastimado la cabeza.

Cuando deseaba, la compañía de Byakuran era agradable. Incluso pude conocer mejor a sus subordinados, los debates con Kikyo eran sumamente entretenidos y la pequeña Bluebell era tan juguetona como Ken.

De nueva cuenta lo espero con impaciencia esta vez en su habitación, quiero saber más sobre él, pero últimamente está más ocupado; me había advertido que pronto se enfrentaría a Vongola… ingenuos, no tienen oportunidad.

La puerta se abre y yo me arreglo, ¿será él?

La duda se desvaneció al observar al intruso, definitivamente no era ese loco adicto a los malvaviscos.

-¡¿Qué haces en la habitación de Byakuran-sama!- hablaba un moreno de ojos afilados, cargando varias espadas.

-kufufu, a tu jefe le gusta que este aquí, ¿algún problema? – eso le hirió.

-tú… -sacando una de sus armas.- no eres merecedor de Byakuran-sama.

-oya, no me interesa serlo, aunque eso no debería decir un pobre ilusionista como tu… comprenderás.- me di cuenta al instante cuando ya estaba detrás mío dispuesto a cortarme el cuello, la aura hostil no ayuda a ocultar su presencia.

-¡solo muere!

La batalla hubiera terminado en mi favor sino era que el cuerpo real estaba débil al igual que mi alma, aunque el ojo de los seis reinos volvía a ver ya no tenía poder alguno. A este paso el gran Rokudo Mukuro iba a morir por un novato, sigh que tragedia.

Acorralado en el piso solo pude cerrar los ojos antes de recibir el mortal golpe.

Pero nada. Absolutamente nada paso.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que el ilusionista había sido derribado; quien proclamaba su victoria era el subordinado que personalmente entrene: un simple mocoso.

-maestro, ¿está bien? Que sorpresa fue verlo tan mal.- hablo con tranquilidad.

-calla.- me levanto con su ayuda, sintiendo un poco de sangre resbalar de mi frente.

-maestro, Vongola se enfrentara hoy con Millefiore; ¿vamos?

-kufufufu, por supuesto, ese espectáculo lo debo ver en primera fila.

Aquellos días encerrados habían terminado.

Fue divertido mientras duro.

Arrivederci, Byakuran.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Y? ahora si se le puede considerar final... *sintiendo aura hostil* creo que no, asíq eu habra tercer y ahora si ultimo capitulo.

Ahora las notas:

-utilice el peinado de Bluebell como una pista, si lo recuerdan, en el manga se nota más su partido de rayo.

-Mukuro en el manga no parece nada sorprendido por las reales coronas funebres, pero ellos si se sorprenden de verlo.

-el que ataco a Mukuro fue obviamente Genkishi, curiosidad es que eso si pasa en el videojuego (de que si encuentra a Mukuro en el cuarto de Byakuran, lo demás no se porque no he aprendido japones XDDDD)

-Fran llego al rescate :3

Y creo que eso es todo, espero les guste.

Hasta el capi final!


End file.
